love remembered
by Unseen Angel
Summary: Starts the beginning of season 3, then goes AU. Buffy/Willow pairing, along with Faith/Tara. Willow is sent away and she returns five years later...


Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, but to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
A/N: Comments anyone? Hope you enjoy  
  
Unseen Angel  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Buffy made her way up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she grabbed her duffel and started to randomly throw things in it. 'They don't need me anymore. They've moved on, and I should to. Its just that…'  
  
"Buffy? What are you doing?" her thoughts were interrupted by Willow.  
  
"Nothing, I…"  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing to me."  
  
"Wills close the door."  
  
She did as asked and went to sit next to Buffy on the bed. Buffy started crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Will said soothingly.  
  
"I was running. Again. You guys don't need me. And now that Angel's not here, there's nothing left, except…"  
  
"Hey now. That's not true. We all need you. You should know that."  
  
Willow pulled her into a big hug. They sat like that for awhile. When Buffy pulled away, Willow smiled.  
  
"You were going to say something?"  
  
"No, you don't want to know." Buffy said.  
  
"Sure I do."  
  
After much argument, Buffy gave in. "Alright, but don't interrupt me. I don't think I could say it more than once." She took a breath, "Ever since that day I met you, there was something special there. When Angel lost his soul, I figured out what it was." She paused again at Willow's look. "Why did he come after you Wills?"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Because…(she stuttered) I love you."  
  
She turned towards the widow, tears streaming down her face. There was an eerie silence in the room. A few minutes later, two arms wrapped around Buffy's waist from behind.  
  
Willow leaned close to Buffy's ear and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
"Really?" Buffy barely said.  
  
"Really really." **  
  
Buffy sighed as she looked around her room. It was almost empty and there were boxes everywhere. 'Never thought it would be this hard to move out.' She started packing her clothes again when she came across one of Willow's shirts. Just the smell of it sent her back in time.  
  
** Will was over at Buffy's. Her mom was in New York for the weekend. It had been three months since the night of Buffy's welcome home party. Angel was back, but she hadn't gone back to him.  
  
When Willow first heard that he was back, she felt hurt that Buffy hadn't told her. She also felt that her life was ruined because he would take Buffy away from her. But those feelings soon went away when she heard that Buffy wouldn't leave her 'till the day she died.  
  
The two girls sat snuggled up, to engrossed in thought to pay any attention to what was on the screen. Willow looked down at her girl and smiled.  
  
"We need to talk." Willow whispered.  
  
The smile Buffy was about to return disappeared.  
  
"About what?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Us, this, what we have here. It's been three months and we still haven't told anyone. I love you, and I think our friends and family deserve to know that. Don't you?"  
  
"God Will, I love you too. But I don't know how they'd react. What if it was bad, and they'd take you or me away. Then we'd never see each other again. I don't think I could live without you in my life."  
  
She started crying and Will pulled her into a loving embrace. She whispered softly to Buffy that everything would be all right. When Buffy pulled away she looked to Willow.  
  
"You really think it will be all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They smiled and leaned towards each other. The small kiss became a passionate one that neither seemed to be able to control. But little did they know it would be their last for a long while.  
  
The door suddenly opened, and Joyce Summers walked in, she took off her coat and didn't see the girls on the couch. The girls didn't hear her either, and they continued to kiss.  
  
"Buffy? You home?" Joyce called out.  
  
Will and Buffy stopped kissing, but were still embraced and panting heavily when Buffy's mom walked in. the woman stopped and stared at her daughter and the girl that was her best friend.  
  
"What's going on?" Joyce asked.  
  
Willow whispered to Buffy, "I think now's the time to start."  
  
"Ok." She smiled, "Mom I think you should sit down."  
  
Joyce complied without taking her eyes off the girls. She watched them smile and then Willow held Buffy's hand.  
  
"Mom, don't freak or anything. But you should know that Willow and I have been together for a couple of months."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"We're in love." Willow responded.  
  
Realization hit Joyce like a tidal wave. 'That explains all the late night study dates, extra long patrols, and continuous sleepovers.' She was happy for her daughter and Willow. Somehow, a camera had found its way into the room. A picture was taken just before the Rosenberg's walked in.  
  
"Mom, dad. Come sit down. There's something we need to tell you." Willow said.  
  
The two sat and stared at their daughter. 'What could possibly be so important?' Ira and Shelia both thought.  
  
Willow looked to Buffy and she smiled. Buffy nodded her head, urging her to continue. Willow squeezed the hand she still held and smiled back.  
  
"Mom, dad. I'm in love."  
  
"What? You can't be in love with that Oz boy." Her mom retorted.  
  
"No, not him." Will tried to say, but was cut short.  
  
"Then who? Come on spit it out already." Ira complained.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, the Rosenberg's forced Will to leave. This all happened on Friday. Buffy didn't hear from Willow all weekend. And when she wasn't at school on Monday, Buffy got worried. She tried to call, but no one answered.  
  
On Tuesday, Willow wasn't at school again, after classes, Buffy went to check on her. She arrived to find the house empty with a 'for sale' sign in the front yard. Buff broke in and went to Will's room. She remembered the loose floorboard she and Will had discovered and went to it. When they had found it Willow was ecstatic. She could now hide her magic stuff from her parents.  
  
When she lifted the board, she found a letter. It was from Willow…  
  
Buffy,  
  
I can't believe this is happening. I'm being sent to boarding school. My parents think you're a bad influence. And since I'm a minor I can't do shit about it. I will be back as soon as I can possibly make it. I miss you so much. Tell Xander and Giles what happened, the truth. They deserve to know. My parents sat I'm not aloud to have anything to do with Sunnydale again. I'll try to contact you someway.  
  
Remember, I will always love you and we will meet again.  
  
Eternally yours,  
  
Willow…  
  
With that, she cried.  
  
****~~~~****  
  
About a month later, Buffy received a letter from LA…  
  
Buffy-  
  
Willow sent thins, no return address though. Hope all is well.  
  
Angel…  
  
Inside the envelope from Angel was another, one that was already open. She wasn't mad at Angel for opening it cuz it was addressed to him. Delicately, as if picking a flower, she opened the letter from her missing love…  
  
Buffy,  
  
I have been gone to long. I miss everyone terribly, espically you. Give everyone a hug for me. I can't write often, or the people will get suspicious. When I tried to send something earlier, they sent it back. Guess they're checking my mail. Hopefully thins made it to Angel.  
  
Buffy, I don't know how long it will take for me to get back. They won't let me apply to any west coast schools. I got an early acceptance from Oxford and I think I'm gonna go. But always remember:  
  
I love you,  
  
Willow…  
  
After that, she had received a letter from Willow every six months. The time was excruciatingly painful, but it was worth the wait. Everything had been like clock work until now.**  
  
Buffy was still packing when the front door opened.  
  
"I'm up here!" she holared.  
  
When no response came, she started to go downstairs. But then she heard the footsteps and went back to what she was doing.  
  
"Damn B, think you got enough stuff." Faith said.  
  
"You don't have much room to talk." Tara said.  
  
"Yeah, well I like to give her a hard time s'all."  
  
"Right. I'm gonna go start downstairs." With that she turned and walked away.  
  
Faith watched her and remembered the day they met…  
  
** Faith was walking through the park that sunny afternoon. She didn't know why, but she felt drawn here. As she passed the benches, Faith saw her for the first time.  
  
Tara was curled up on the far bench, reading something that looked old. For some reason, she too was drawn here. When Faith walked up, she stopped reading and looked up.  
  
Faith smiled, "Hi. I'm Faith."  
  
"Hey. Tara."  
  
"I know this might seem strange, but I think I was supposed to be here for some reason."  
  
"Same here."  
  
The two sat and talked for a while. When Tara saw the time, she said she had to go.  
  
"See you around?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah, bye Faith."  
  
"Bye Tara."  
  
Tara left, but Faith stayed. She thought about why she was back. Finally, she decided. Faith stood and made her way to the Magic Box.  
  
The bell on the door jingled, and Anya looked up from counting the money. "Hi, welcome to the Magic Box. I'm Anya, how can I help you?"  
  
"Buffy here?" Faith asked.  
  
Anya huffed and pointed, "In the back."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She made her way to the training room to find Buffy at the old punching bag. Faith didn't notice Tara on the floor across the room.  
  
"Damn B, still got in ya' after all these years."  
  
Buffy stopped what she was doing immediately. But before she could respond, Tara did.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Tara, nice to see you again. I'm here to talk to my old pal."  
  
"What do you want Faith?" Buffy snarled.  
  
Tara walked over and tried to clam Buffy by placing a hand on hr shoulder. Faith watched, stunned. 'I thought she was with Willow. Wait… where is Red? And Xander. Whatever. Here goes nothing.'  
  
"B-er-Buffy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I ever did to Angel, Red, Xander, Giles, your family, and you. And I'm here because I want to prove myself worthy of your friendship."  
  
"How did you get here? I thought you were in prison?"  
  
"I was. They let me out this summer. Parole for good behavior, and I think the Mayor had some strings pulled before he died." When she saw Buffy flinch at the mention of the Mayor, she added, "Angel sent me."**  
  
That had been a year ago. She found that Willow had left and everything was different. Her thoughts went back to Tara. 'Eight months of being together, and I still don't believe it.'  
  
She watched as Buffy finished packing and took one last look around the room. 'So many memories…' Buffy thought. She saw that Faith had taken all of the boxes except the one she just finished packing. 'This is it,' she thought. 'I'm finally moving on, and moving out.' She took the last box and stood.  
  
"Come on, lets go." She told Faith, who nodded and left the room. "Good bye, Will. I love you." She whispered before closing the door.  
  
Buffy went downstairs and outside. She threw the last box in her jeep and pulled out of the driveway. Faith and Tara followed.  
  
The apartment that the three girls were moving into was spacious. It had two rooms, two baths, kitchen, living room, and utilities. Apparently Faith had quite an inheritance. An hour after arriving, Buffy and Faith had all the stuff up the stairs and into the apartment.  
  
By staying up all night and skipping patrol, the girls got settled. They decided to sleep till five then go grocery shopping. Buffy dreamed of Willow.  
  
At five, they left and took an hour picking out their favorite foods. When they got home, the food was put away. Then Faith and Buffy went on patrol.  
  
Tara was reading on the couch when the knock came. She went and opened the door to a red headed woman about her height. And to be honest, she looked like shit.  
  
"Hi." Tara said.  
  
"Hi. Is Buffy here?" the red head asked.  
  
"No, they should be back later. Would you like to come in and wait?"  
  
"Please."  
  
She picked up a small bag at her feet as Tara showed her in.  
  
"I'm Tara. I don't think I got your name."  
  
"Sorry. Just a little out of it. Willow, my name's Willow."  
  
"So, you're Will. Heard a lot about you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah. How does it feel to be home again?"  
  
"Amazing."  
  
"So, what brings you back anyways?"  
  
"Well, lets just say I'm ready to make a commitment my parents can't accept."  
  
The two girls sat and talked for a few hours. They didn't hear the door open, but the laughter from Buffy and Faith stopped their conversation. Willow stood up and looked at her love for the first time in almost five years.  
  
Buffy stopped laughing and stared at the woman in front of her. 'It can't be. I'm not dreaming. Come on Buffy. Wake up.'  
  
"Hey." Willow said.  
  
"Will?" Buffy asked hesitantly.  
  
Willow nodded her head and opened her arms. Buffy was there faster than you could say 'boo.' As they embraced, nothing was said.  
  
Faith made her way to Tara and guided her to their room. After closing the door, she turned around.  
  
"How long has she been here?"  
  
"A few hours."  
  
Faith went and embraced her girlfriend.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." Tara replied.  
  
The two started to kiss, oblivious to anything else in the world.  
  
Back in the living room, Buffy and Willow were sitting on the couch. They were staring at each other.  
  
"Are you back for good?"  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully."  
  
Buffy sighed and leaned into Will's arms.  
  
"I missed this." Buffy admitted.  
  
"Me too. Buffy, I know we've been apart for almost five years now, but it's been the hardest time of my life. I love you and I want to be with you forever."  
  
"What?" Buffy asked as she eased herself out of the embrace.  
  
Will pushed off the couch and kneeled in front of Buffy. In her hand was a silver band.  
  
"It's all I can afford and I hope it serves its purpose." She took a breath. "Marry me Buffy?"  
  
Buffy stared in shock.  
  
"Did you even have to ask?"  
  
"Yes. Answer me, please?"  
  
"Yes. Why… no how could it be anything else."  
  
Willow slipped the ring on Buffy's finger and they embraced. They decided to call Xander and ask him to join them at the Bronze with Cordelia.  
  
"They're still together?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I think he's going to pop the question." Buff said.  
  
"Wow. Xander and Cordy. Who'd a thought?  
  
When they reached the Bronze, Will and Tara went on a drink run. Xander and Cordy showed up while they were gone. They were smiling like idiots.  
  
"Why so happy?" Buffy asked.  
  
They looked at each other and Cordelia blurted out, "We're engaged!"  
  
"Congrats. You two are great together."  
  
Willow and Tara walked up. They put the drinks on the table and Tara sat next to Faith. Willow stared at Xander.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Will? Willow its you!" he picked her up in a great big hug.  
  
"Air… can't… breath." She managed to get out.  
  
"Is this why we're here?" he asked.  
  
"That, and something else." Will answered moving towards Buffy.  
  
"Well, that is…?"  
  
"Come on, this I need to hear." Cordy said.  
  
"This." Buffy answered raising her left hand to show off the ring.  
  
The night progressed from there. The couples danced and talked.  
  
"Giles." Xander blurted out, "We gotta tell G-man."  
  
"Okay." Buffy answered.  
  
Once they were outside, Faith and Tara decided to go home. While the others made their way to Giles'.  
  
The knock on the door brought Giles out of his thoughts. He looked to the clock and saw that it was two o'clock in the morning. 'Now who could that be?' he opened the door to see Xander, Cordy, Buffy, and some red headed woman.  
  
"Why, come in." Giles moved aside.  
  
"Hey G-man. Look who's home." Xander said slurring his words drunkenly.  
  
"Willow, oh my. Good to see you."  
  
"You to."  
  
They hugged and everyone sat on the couch.  
  
Meanwhile, back at their new apartment, Faith and Tara were in their room. Tara was looking out the window and Faith moved behind her. Snaking her arms around Tara's waist.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just…"  
  
"All this marriage stuff got you thinkin'? Well me too. Tara I want you to be my wife, but I don't think now's the time. Plus I don't have a ring."  
  
"I don't need a ring, and I agree with you about the time."  
  
They stood in silence.  
  
"How 'bout we be engaged but not say anything." Tara suggested.  
  
"Sounds good. And I'll save money for your ring."  
  
Tara turned in her arms, and wrapped her own arms around Faiths neck.  
  
"I love you, Faith. Forever."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
The two lovers kissed passionately in the glow of the moon.  
  
On the other side of town, Will and Buffy were walking towards her car. They stopped to look at the moon. The two girls embraced. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other in silence.  
  
"I love you, Buffy. Forever."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
And then, the two best friends turned lovers kissed under the glow of the full moon.  
  
THE END 


End file.
